despicablemefandomcom-20200223-history
Marlena Gru
Marlena Gru is Felonius Gru and Dru Gru's mother, Lucy Wilde's mother-in law, Robert Gru's wife, and the adoptive paternal grandmother of Margo, Edith and Agnes. She is a minor character in Despicable Me, and has done two silent cameos in Despicable Me 2 and Minions. She is voiced by Julie Andrews. Appearance She is with a prominent chin and a tall beehive-like hairstyle. Despite her size, she is also very strong and skilled in karate, being capable of kicking a punching bag with so much force that it knocked her karate instructor across a room. She has a long nose that is typically seen throughout the Gru bloodline. Plot Early Life Shortly after the birth of her twin son, Dru and Felonius, Marlena divorced with her husband Robert and became Gru's guardian while Robert became Dru's. But she didn't seem to do a particularly good job at looking after him. She ignored him when he showed her a picture of him on the moon, a macaroni prototype rocket, and an actual working rocket. Her ignorance and neglect of her son is the most prominent reasons why Gru became a supervillain. ''Despicable Me'' When Gru phoned her as he is driving to the Bank of Evil, he told her that he is planning something very big and that when she heard about it, she would be very proud, to which she cynically responded, "Well, good luck with that." Later, when Gru is building his rocket (and enjoying a fun time with the girls), she came to his house and showed the girls several embarrassing pictures of Gru's childhood, much to his annoyance. She later attended the girl's another ballet dance, where she finally told her son that she is proud of him and that he "turned out to be a great parent, just like her. Maybe even better." At first, Gru is still a little cold towards her because of her previous neglect, but smiles when she stated that he is even better than her. When the music changed to You Should be Dancing, she, along with everyone else, rushed onstage to dance and ended up dancing together with Dr. Nefario. ''Despicable Me 2'' and Minions She also makes a silent cameo appearance near the end of the second film where she is seen attending the wedding of her son. She also appears in the film Minions; she and her son attended Villain-Con and looked at Dr. Nefario's new invention, the Freeze Ray. In the film's credits, it's shown that she has a portrait that resembles Mona Lisa but it's later vandalized by Minions and her son, which makes her pretty upset. ''Despicable Me 3'' Marlena is seen practicing diving with other young trainers named Vincenzo in a fancy pool. When Gru comes to her, asking his mother about he hearing about his twin Dru, Marlena is first surprised and then admits that he does have extended family, and she tells her the story, noting that she had "second choice", Gru. Personality Marlena Gru is rather neglectful of her son and had a tendency to be rather nasty to him. She ignored him in his childhood, though she did seem mildly impressed by the rocket he built. She is unimpressed by most of Gru's accomplishments, but eventually grew proud of him when he showed her what a great parent he is. She is also ignorant of her own lack of skill at parenting, thinking that she is a great parent, though she did admit to Gru that he might be slightly better than her, which somewhat touches him. Despite her neglect towards her own son, Marlena took a liking to his adopted daughters and showed them pictures of Gru as a child because she wanted to. She also never had anyone to talk to for a while. Quotes *Margo: "He looks like a girl!" Marlena: "Yes, he does. An ugly girl." *''"Eh." - Young Marlena Gru, responding to Gru's drawing, macaroni model, and prototype of a rocket indifferently'' *Young Gru: "Mom! One day I am going to land on the moon!" Marlena: "I'm afraid you are too late, son. NASA isn't sending the monkeys anymore." Gallery Check out this page's gallery! Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists